Divine Intervention
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Cupid's made a mistake. Tommy/Kim


**_Disclaimer_**: The usual, Power Rangers aren't mine**. **

**_ Author's Notes_**: This story is dedicated to my best friend, 'Sunrise'. ('Sunrise', if you ever read this, you know who you are). For those of you who don't like Tommy and Kim fics, WARNING, this is a Tommy and Kim fic. However, this is before Tommy and Kat's relationship, therefore maybe a month or so after the 'Letter'. For those of you who like fics with a lot to do with the Power Rangers, WARNING, while this is a Power Ranger fic, they aren't in here a whole lot. (They don't really appear until near the end.) And for those of you whom I haven't scared off yet, great! Read on, please! Oh yeah, and as always, feedback please! One more thing, thanks to Ellen and Cynthia for their input on this. ^_^ Okay, now onto the story!   
  


**Divine Intervention **

**by: Jade Daniels**   
  


Beyond the realm of man, just beyond the veil of the stars, lies the world of the gods. It is a fantastic realm in which no mortal has ever seen. In this realm lies the temple of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Normally Aphrodite's temple is the place of romantic activity. Usually for any minor deity, this is a good place to work - if the boss is in a good mood. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. 

The doors from her office flew open as Aphrodite stormed out. Her normally composed beauty had been replaced by a furious temper. Her pink aura flashed dangerously. All of the workers stayed a good 10 feet away from her. Even the doves that normally stuck by her had vanished. "Cupid!" she shouted into the air. Moments later, a flash of white light lit up the area. When it was gone, a young man appeared. He had a pair of large wings on his back, and carried a quiver full of arrows and a large bow. 

"Yes mother?" he asked, sounding bored. Aphrodite shoved a handful of papers into his face. He took a hold of them, startled. 

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Cupid quickly skimmed through the papers, his eyes widening at what he saw. He looked at his mother nervously, turning a bit grey. 

"Well, actually, I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't notice this......" he started. 

"How could I not notice?" she cut in sharply, "This is the biggest mistake that you could have made. You're lucky that she did mention this to me!! How did this happen?" 

"Look," he began, wishing that his sister had kept her mouth shut, "I was aiming for that guy, not the girl. He was supposed to fall for that other girl who really likes him. Anyway, I fired, but suddenly she got in the way. She took in the stuff, fell for that guy, and they got together. What's the big deal?" 

"Do you realize that the girl you hit already had someone? Someone that she very much loved? And that she broke it off with him in the most boorish manner possible? And do you know what will happen if they do not get back together?" she asked. Cupid shook his head. The Goddess sighed. "I'll show you." With a wave of her hand, Aphrodite cast open a magic window. It allowed the viewer to see anything that they wanted to see. At that moment, it was displaying the future of the couple that Cupid had inadvertently created. They seemed very happy together. 

"They seem fine together," he said, confused. 

"Just watch," Aphrodite replied. He continued watching, mesmerized as the events began to unfold. His eyes widened as he saw what the future held in store. 

"All that chaos, just because of that mistake?" he asked. 

"Their relationship is a key point to future events," said Aphrodite with a sigh, "Without them, or more specifically, their descendants, Earth will be no more. Look, I want you to go to Earth and fix this problem. Bring in Zordon if you must. Even that little robot of his! Frankly, right now I don't care how you do it, just go! Make sure that those two get their relationship back together!" 

"I'm going!" and with that, Cupid vanished. 

*** 

Above Angel Grove, Cupid appeared, flapping his wings. At the moment he was looking at a map, muttering to himself. 

"No, no, she isn't here anymore!" he said, " And this certainly isn't the place that I shot her! Alright, found it! Florida, here I come!" And with a flash, Cupid vanished. 

Unbeknownst to him, certain scanners below had just acknowledged his presence. 

*** 

_He's an absolute dream_, she thought as she watched her boyfriend work on the parallel bars. Kimberly smiled as she remembered the day that she had fallen in love with him. She had been with her friend, Dawn. They had been talking about a upcoming meet. All of the sudden, he had come up to them, she had taken one look and had known that he was the one. She had been so happy to discover that it had been mutual. 

Once they had gotten together, she had written off a quick break-up letter to, what was his name again? Oh yes, Tommy, a Power Ranger, if she remembered correctly. Kimberly wondered whatever she had seen in him. It had probably just been some fluke. 

"Hey Kim!" greeted Dawn as she sat down beside her. 

"Oh hi Dawn," answered Kimberly with a smile, "Isn't Trevor doing great?" Dawn's smiled faded a bit. 

"Yeah, he's doing great," she responded flatly. She let Kimberly continue on with her gazing of Trevor. _Why did Kim get all the luck? I really thought that Trevor could have been it. I really thought that he had liked me. Guess I was wrong. But I won't act all green with envy around Kim. She is my friend after all._   
  


*** 

Nearby the two friends, Cupid stood watching. The winged man went by unnoticed by the gymnasts because of his invisibility spell. He thought over what had to be done. 

_Okay, so Dawn loves Trevor. But Trevor loves Kimberly, and Kimberly loves him. But Kimberly is supposed to be in love with that Tommy Oliver guy. So, all I have to do is shoot a reverse arrow on Kimberly and Trevor, put Trevor and Dawn together, and somehow get Kimberly and Tommy back together. Then everything will be hunky-dorey. Sheesh! _

Cupid pulled out an arrow from his quiver. Unlike his usual white arrows with pink tips, this one was completely black. He slid the arrow into his bow and aimed for Kimberly. He never got to fire it. Cupid was suddenly surrounded by a flash of white light. He felt himself being teleported quite a distance, then landing with a thud. He got up and began to dust himself off. 

Immediately assuming that his mother had pulled him away, he began ranting. "Geez, mother, if you hadn't wanted me to use my arrows, you could've just told me. No need to teleport me all the way....." he stopped as he finally looked at his surroundings. He immediately recognized where he was. The Command... no, the Power Chamber, he realized. And where there was the Power Chamber, there should be........ Cupid turned and saw a giant head in a tube, as well as a small robot, with what looked like a flying saucer for a head. 

"Zordon and Alpha 5, I presume?" he asked. The head and the robot looked at each other, then looked at him. 

"YES," boomed Zordon's voice, "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO FIRE AN ARROW AT KIMBERLY HART?" 

"The name's Cupid, you know, the winged messenger of love? Son of Aphrodite?" replied Cupid, looking up at the Rangers' mentor, "As for the arrow....well, that's a bit of a long story." Taking a look at Zordon, Cupid knew that he would have to spill the beans. "Look, a few months ago, I kinda made a mistake concerning Kimberly there. Let's just say that I was about to rectify it." 

"A MISTAKE?" asked Zordon. Cupid could tell that the large head didn't believe a word that he had said. 

"Yeah, concerning Kimberly. Actually, Kimberly and your current Red Ranger, Tommy Oliver. Anyway, mum sent me down here to fix it. And like it or not Zordon, I use arrows." 

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO?" asked Zordon. Cupid shrugged. 

"Simply put them back together. It was my fault that they got separated, my fault that she sent that really cruel letter, which I'm sure you know about. So, I've gotta fix it. Otherwise, mum says that there's gonna be a lot of trouble." 

"Ai yi yi yi yi!" said Alpha. Zordon looked at Cupid. 

"VERY WELL, YOU MAY RETURN TO FLORIDA AND CARRY OUT YOUR MISSION." he said. 

"Cool, thanks!" without another word, Cupid vanished in a burst of light. 

*** 

Back in Florida, Kimberly was now practicing on the mats. Cupid followed her, his bow and black arrow ready. He wasn't about to make another mistake. As she began her last series of flips, Cupid took aim and fired. The arrow neatly hit Kimberly. When she stood, her eyes briefly flashed pink. She shook her head and looked over at Trevor. All the memories of the past months suddenly flooded into her brain. 

_What have I done? I'm not in love with Trevor! Why did I break up with Tommy? Oh no, that letter! That stupid, stupid letter! He and the others must think me to be such a cruel person now! Why in the world would I end a relationship with a letter? That's certainly not like me! And why was I going out with Trevor? I didn't like him, Dawn did, I'm certain of it! Oh, what does she think of me now, a guy-stealer? And I still love Tommy! What in the world is going on with me?_ Kimberly knew that she had to talk with Trevor right away. 

At that moment Trevor was talking with Dawn. Cupid had walked up behind him with a new arrow strung into his bow. This arrow was white with a black tip. Cupid called it the reverse-love-and-fall-in-love arrow. It had a complicated name, but it did the job. Cupid quickly took aim and fired. Trevor's eyes briefly flashed white. He turned away from Dawn and looked to where Kimberly was. All the memories of the past few months suddenly flooded into his brain. 

_Me and Kimberly? What's going on? Kim's my friend, I'm not in love with her! I love.... _Trevor turned and looked at the woman he had been talking with._ I love Dawn! _Trevor knew that he had to talk with Kimberly right away. He mumbled a quick excuse to Dawn and hurried towards Kimberly. 

They met up in a corner in the practice area. They looked at each other, both trying to comprehend why their relationship had started in the first place. Both knew that it had just suddenly come out of the blue, with no rhyme nor reason. They looked into each other's eyes; they saw no love, only friendship. 

"I don't love you," they said in unison. They looked at each other, and smiled. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Trevor asked. 

"Friends?" she replied. 

"Friends." he agreed. 

*** 

One month later..... 

"Glad you got big bro to do something about that mom," the blonde girl smiled as she sat across from her mother, watching the earth below. "I didn't like seeing Tommy so unhappy." 

Aphrodite nodded in agreement, happy that the incident had been finally resolved. "Yes, it all got solved before any real damage was done. Thank you for bringing it to my attention in the first place." 

"Well, from what I knew of Kim, she didn't seem like the type to break things off so suddenly. That letter shocked all of the Rangers," the girl said thoughtfully, "It seemed, very odd, to say the least. I thought that it might have been a little divine intervention." She smiled as they spied upon a certain couple. 

"Cupid will know better now," said Aphrodite. Turning to her daughter she said, "When do you need to head back to Earth?" 

"Not for a bit," she said, "Hopefully the Machine Empire will stay out of our lives for a bit." 

"Good," smiled Aphrodite, "It's good to have you here Katherine." 

The Pink Ranger grinned, "It's good to be here mom." 

*** 

The sunset cast a golden light on the couple as they watched the sun dip below the horizon. The air around them grew colder as night began to settle in. She snuggled against him, reveling in his warmth. He smiled as he held her close. 

"This is so nice," she said, her voice low. 

"I never thought that this would happen," he replied. She looked up at him, the last remaining light shining upon her face. 

"I am sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what came over me. A stupid, sudden impulse. How could I have ever thought to break up with you?" 

"But you're back with me now Kimberly," he answered, "And that's what matters. What's past, is past. You know I've forgiven you." 

"You are such a dream," Kimberly smiled, "I love you so much." 

"And I love you." he said. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Neither of them heard the light flutter of wings as the winged messenger of love passed by.   
  


The End   
  


**Second Author's Note: **_Before you start flaming me for this, yes I do know that Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love, and that Cupid is the Roman name for her son. But since people are more familiar Cupid, rather than Eros, I went with that. I know I could have used Venus instead of Aphrodite, but I like the Greek name better. ^_^ _

**Third Author's Note: **_This is a revised edition, what else can I say? Basically a few changes here and there. If you're quick enough to spot them, then brownie points for you!** **_


End file.
